To Italy! Trip of Class 2A
by Precious-Little-Girl
Summary: Everything is at peace now, Vongola and Shimon now are back to being friends and allies, the Curse of the Arcobaleno is already broken and they are already aging normally. And just as Tsuna is having a 'normal life', Reborn disguised as Boreen-sensei decided to mess with Tsuna more: By having a trip to Italy; home of the mafia. Will the trip turn out good or bad?
1. Trip to What!

Author's Note: Hi! This is the first time that I am gonna write a fanfiction so please go easy on me...^^` I know that there are many field trip fanfictions out there but maybe it will be fun to write one too. Feel free to review or pm me about this story! Criticism and suggestions are always welcome! So feel free to leave one..

Warning: Wrong grammar..

Now to the story BUT first the Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and all about it. I am just a girl who wants to write a fanfiction here in .

Beta'd by: Yuki28 (Thank you so much!)

* * *

**To Italy! Trip of Class 2A**

**Chapter 1: Trip to What!**

**Namimori Middle School Science Class**

Tsuna is lost to his thoughts. Thinking about what happened to his dull life before and his life now. And also daydreaming about Kyoko.

Atlas! After the misunderstanding. After the conflict between the Vongola Famiglia and the Shimon Famiglia everyrhing is at peace now. They are again allied and friends like it was 9 generations before. All thanks to their 10th generation families.

Since the guardians of Shimon Famiglia Decimo needs to return to Italy, their Ninth decided to leave Enma in Namimori with Tsuna and others but his guradians to Italy.

But Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts when Nezu called out his name. "Sawada! Kazato!" in a harsh voice. "Answer this question!"

The two stood up and looked at each other and keepng their heads down. "I-I-I d-don't k-k-k-now." They simultaneously said.

Silence.

The whole class laughed, well except for Kyoko, Hana, Hayato and Takeshi. "You damn old fart! How dare you embarrass Jyudaime!" Hayato yelled. "Ma Ma Ma. Calm down Gokudera!" Takeshi carelessly said.

The class would have continued to laugh if the Principal and the High Class University Teacher, Boreen-sensei suddenly opened the door.

"Class calm down." Nezu said if you look at the tone carefully he is so nervous and scared that they saw him laughing. "Good Afternoon, Mr. Principal and Boreen-sensei."

"Good Afternoon too. Nezu-sensei." the Principal replied. "Congratulations class 2A! You have been randomly selected to have an all-expense trip in Italy for 3 months! From our generous benefactor a friend of Boreen-sensei. He will explain about it. Now I will have to go." then the Principal left.

Silence.

Among all students 4 students were the only ones that is not cheering. They all thought _'What?!'_

Then loud cheers. The noise died down saving it for later

"I am going give you the form that you need to let your parents signed it. So basically, you will stay there for 3 months with your education continued there." Boreen said.

"Where will be staying?"

"You will be staying at your benefactor's house, the Vongola Mansion."

"It will be explained in your given leaflets." He finished.

With that something registered to our brunet's mind: **Mafia**

"Trip to What?" he exclaimed and fainted.

* * *

Edit Date: March 31, 2014

This is now beta'd by Yuki28

To Yuki28: Arigatou gozaimas! Because of you helping me I'm becoming more confident about this! :)


	2. Why?

Author's Note: Hey! Back again! Thanks for all those who reviewed and added this story to your favorite and follow XD This is my first time to write a story and I am surprised that there many who liked it… Arigatou Gozaimas!

Reply to Reviews:

TsunaMoe-san: That's mostly my plan... But there's more :3

Analanat –san: And here is the update! ^^

KyoyaCavallone17-san: Yeah! Me too... J

Setsu27-san: Me too… Poor Tsuna.. And here is the Chapter!

-san: Thank You and Don't worry I'm going to continue it. ^^

Thorn D. Cinni-san: HIEEE! Please Don't! Here is the update.

Tanpopo97-san: Thank you.. And you're stories are great!

Thank You for all the reviews! I'm so happy right now…. and again.. Suggestions, Criticism is ALWAYS welcome… XD

Warning(s): Wrong Grammar, Cursing (mostly Gokudera), Epic Fail in humor.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn… I am just a student who wants to write a fanfiction.. :)

* * *

**Beta'd by: Yuki28 (Thank you again!)**

**Date of Edit: April 15, 2014 (Philippine Time)**

* * *

**To Italy! Trip of Class 2A**

**Chapter 2: Why**

**In the Infirmary**

Our fainted brunet is slowly waking up. And of course his friends around, worried.

"Uh.. Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, where am I? This is not our classroom" Tsuna said.

"Ha ha ha ha.. Tsuna you fainted remember. Enma and Kyoko should have been with us but sensei stopped them but not us! Hahaha!" Takeshi explained.

"That old fart how dare he! Disgracing Jyudaime again!" Hayato growled. At that time Tsuna thought _'Maybe having a trip to Italy is just a dream.'_ But Hayato continued, "That trip will prove Jyudaime's awesomeness! Once the know how great Jyudaime is! They will never dare to disgrace him!"

"Gokudera-kun?"

"Hai Jyudaime?"

"Did you just say 'trip'?"

"Hahaha... Tsuna he did say 'trip'." Takeshi intervened.

"So you mean it's not a dream?"

"Hahaha It's not Tsuna."

The silence followed.

"HIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"

While stifling a girly shriek, the door busted open, revealing Trident Shamal AKA Doctor Shamal AKA The Pervert.

"Is there any lad-" he yelled but upon seeing who is there he was disappointed. "What are you doing here?"

"Hahahaha.. Tsuna fainted when Boreen-sensei announced that there will be trip to Italy." Takeshi answered.

"Hmm.. Whatever. Its not about girls.. So just get out of here." Shamal said.

"You perverted doctor! You never change! You don't even care about anyone only about girls."

"Gokudera-k-kun cal-m d-down.. Anyways we should go back to class now." Tsuna intervened.

"Hahaha Tsuna's right." Takeshi said.

"Haven't you realize that its already dismisal? Now get out of here you're scaring all my girl patients." Shamal intervened while Tsuna thought, _'You were the one who is scaring all the girl patients.'_ "Or I'll silence you forever." he treatened.

The 3 teens thought it was just a joke but when they saw one of Shamal's trident mosquito, they now know that he was not joking.

"HIIEEE! lets go."

And with that they went to home. And luckily they escaped a certain perfect.

* * *

**In Tsuna's House**

Hayato and Takeshi went back home since they need to ask their parents or in Hayato's case, sister and on Takeshi's, dad.

"Tadaima!" Tsuna said.

"Okaeri, Tsu-kun." his mother, Sawada Nana said cheerfully.

"Okaa-san, where is Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

After 5 seconds, she replied, "In your room Tsu-kun."

* * *

**Tsuna's Room**

"Reborn! What are you planning?"Tsuna asked.

"Planning what?" Reborn answered.

"Sending my class to Italy! And moreover in the Vongola Mansion!"

"Nothing bad will happen." Now this angered Tsuna.

"Nothing bad?! They are already in danger of knowing me! But now that they will be going to Italy! They are more in danger!" Tsuna frantically yelled.

In that 'speech' it made Reaborn proud of his student. _'He will be able to lead the Vongola well and return it to its original purpose. Just like what Primo also wanted.'_

"That's the point." Reborn said in a as an matter of fact voice.

Tsuna calmed down a bit. Then he asked in a confused voice. "What do you mean by 'that's the point'?"

"I mean that they will be trained in Italy for protection. In case they will be attack, hostage or any other bad things. For them to have a trip also." Reborn replied but he mentally added, _'And to teach those idiots not to mess with you too.'_

"So wait. You mean that the trip is a training program?"

"Yes but also a trip for you, your guardians and your classmates."

"So there is a chance that my identity will be discovered. HIIIEEEEEEEEE!"

"Go to sleep now Tsuna and by the way maman agreed to let you in or the trip." Reborn said and Tsuna thought, _'I lost my chance not to now!'_

"You should know that you will go whether you like it or not."

_'Mind reader'_

"No I'm not. You're just easy to read. You're an open book to me you know. Now we might have to train that sooner or later."

"Whatever."

"Go to sleep now. And if you disturb my sleep I will triple your training."

"HIEE!"

With that trademark shout, people on the Sawada Residence went to sleep. With Tsuna forgetting to eat dinner.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter... I needed to review for my NAT in the morning... So I had a little time to make this...

Feel free to leave a review! ^^


	3. Preparations and Departure

Author's Note: Oh my! I'm so so sorry! That I didn't updated for umm.. almost 2 weeks! I have my reasons.. First.. I need to study.. I need to keep my grades high so that I can maintain being an achiever! Second.. which is also related.. to the first one.. It's our exam this week.. and I need to study hard! And third.. I am so busy in my school works.. TTATT So REALLY... I am EXTREMELY sorry..

Thank you for all those who reviewed. ^^ Sorry if this is a bit hurried out because I am doing this before going to sleep.. ^^" Basically I wrapped out 2 Chapters here.. I noticed that my chapters are really short no matter how much I tried to make this long.. Sorry for the wait!

But first, reply to reviews!

TsunaMoe-san: Sorry, but don't worry this is the chapter where they will # to Italy, :)

Setsu27-san: Yeah.. Me too! J

Analat-san: And here it is!

Thorn D. Cinni-san: Here is the update.. J-just d-don't eat my cake! ;)

FlowerQT02-san: And here it is!

Summerluvspocky-san: Thank you! And here it is!

And now the-

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I am just a normal citizen of a country.

Warning(s): Wrong grammar, Cursing (mostly Hayato's), a little bit of sadism (if there are any) and Epic Fail in humor..

* * *

**To Italy! Trip of Class 2A**

**Chapter 3: Preparations and Departure**

**_Tsuna's House 7:45 am_**

"Tsuna wake up." Reborn said *ahem*whispered*ahem*.

No response.

"You ask for it." As soon as that sentence finish Reborn got into his doctor suit with the defebulator in hand. "Looks like I need to Vongola's traditional way of waking up."

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Clear!" And with that our brunet had been woken up by the electric shock.

"HIIEEEEEEEEE! Reborn why do you always need to wake me up by sending electric shocks to my body!" The now awake Tsuna said.

"You're a heavy sleeper you know." Reborn reasoned.

"But that's not a reason to send electric shocks to my body!"

Reborn didn't listen and instead said, "You better get hurry Dame-Tsuna, you're going to be late."

Tsuna looked at the clock. "HIIIIEEEEE! It's ten minutes before 8! Hibari-san is going to bite me to death!"

And in with a lightning-like speed Tsuna is already dressed. Getting down the stairs, on the third step, he fell, headfirst. Getting one slice of toast and hurriedly went to school. "Ittekimasu!" Leaving an amused Reborn and the others eating. 'Your speed improved a bit but you still have long way to go, Dame-Tsuna.'

* * *

**_Outside with Tsuna_**

"Sorry guys, I am late. So we have to run." Tsuna said while ofcourse running.

"Hahaha! It's okay Tsuna! It's a good exercise for us." Takeshi carefreely said.

"Don't worry Jyudaime! I can run as fast and long to follow you!" Hayato proudly stated.

They arrived at school with 3 seconds to spare. With Kyoya tailing them.

When they arrived at the classroom, laughter was heard. For who? Well for their DAME-Tsuna of course.

"Haha! Dame-Tsuna did Hibari-san bit you to death?" says one student. With that the whole class started laughing except for you know who. It stopped when the door opened again revealing Kazato Enma.

"J-j-just i-i-i-in t-t-i-ime."

"Hahaha. Loosers stick together it's true." another student said again. Hayato and Takeshi might have snapped if Nezu didn't interrupt. "Classes will start now. So take your seats now. And there will be some announcements to be made by Boreen-sensei. So he will be here at any moment."

After a minute passed the door opened revealing Boreen-sensei. Smilling at the same time smirking. Tsuna and Enma here shuddered and thought at the same time, 'Reborn smirking is not a good thing. Never a good thing.'

"Good Morning Boreen-sensei." they all said.

"Good Morning too. I'll be straight, looks like every one of you is planning to join the trip. Good. Instead of having a regular school day, you will be learning basic Italian. As it is said in your leaflets you will be leaving this Monday. You should be here by 7:00 am for it will be a long flight. Pack up clothes needed for 3 months for it will be the length of your stay there. Needed things such as foods, tour book and other necessities will be shouldered by the 9th head of the Vongola Enterprises, Timoteo and you will be staying in his house, the Vongola Mansion. Your education will be continued there. The next days will also be for learning basic Italian. Your teacher will be your English Teacher, Dino-sensei. He is the only teacher here who is Italian and so fluent in Japanese. He will arrive shortly he was doing something in Italy when we called him. You may bring any gadgets with you in the trip if you want. Any questions?" Boreen explained. "Any questions?"

One student raised her hand. "Yes? Kurokawa Hana."

"Is this basic Italian lesson and our education there part of the all expense trip?"

"Yes."

"If that's all I am going now." Reborn said. "And also Nezu-sensei,-"

"Hai?"

"Since you are an elite high university teacher, please help Dino-sensei in teaching them Italian." With that he left leaving a paled Nezu and some murmuring students.

~With Tsuna's group~

"So Dino-san will he the one to teach us Italian! Haha!" Takeshi said.

"We know that baseball freak! We heard Boreen-sesei saying that!" Hayato said. And that officially began the single side argument of the two and left Tsuna and Enma talking to each other.

"Tsuna-kun, do still need that Italian lesson?" Enma asked.

"No, Reborn already drilled into my head kind of all the languages that you could think of. If I didn't, I maybe at the hospital right now." Tsuna replied.

"Again, I can't believe that you have to deal with that. One day with him, I might be dead meat."

The two talking and the other two having an argument might have continued if the door didn't bursted open. The door revealed to be the Bucking Bronco Dino or as all the students know as Dino-sensei.

"Good Morning students." Dino said with a bright smile which made the girls go 'kyaaad'.

"Kyaaa! Dino-sensei is so handsome!" One girl in the name of Kaitou Shirai said. And soon the other girls followed.

While the other girls are screaming in their fangirl mode, the boys just replied to their teacher while covering their ears.

After 2 minutes the girls finally calmed down and they are now starting to learn the basic Italian.

Before Dino could even start the door bursted open revealing Romario.

"Oh class, this is Romario and he is going to help us too." Dino said. There was a chorus of 'Hai' heard. But at this Tsuna sweatdropped, 'Good thing he brought atleast one subordinate.'

"Since we only had one week we need to hurry up in this. We are going to distribute these small books to you two each person. One is a collection of stories in Italian and you are going to translate it and the other one is for the learning of basic Italian. You should read that at home if you want to learn Italian faster."

"Hai."

"Ok let's start now. One of the basics that you need to know are the words: Hi, Goodbye, Good Morning and other greetings. The Italian word 'Ciao' is the Italian word of Hi and Goodbye. But if you want to say goodbye in other term, you can say 'Arrivederci' instead." Dino started the lesson.

The morning lesson started and ended well. All was excited about the trip so all did their best to learn the language. After a week past all of them became fluent in speaking Italian but not as fluent as Tsuna (of course)

And what happened to Nezu all those days? Since the students became so intetested in Dino's teaching (with his subordinate/s of course) Nezu was just like never there and also he never even know how to speak in anyway because he is NOT an elite university teacher and didn't graduated in a high class unviresity either.

* * *

**Monday: 6:30 am**

"Getting here early is a good thing! I can't believe that they really want to go to Italy! *yawn*" one a-little-sleepy Tsuna said.

"Haha! You're right Tsuna! Haha!" Takeshi agreed.

"Of course Jyudaime is right, baseball freak! What the fuck are you thinking that Jyudaime is wrong?!" Gokudera said.

The three got back to talking animatedly to each but stopped when they saw Enma going to them.

"Hi! Enma-kun, ohayo gozaimas!" Tsuna cheerfully said. The other two also greeted Enma.

"O-O-hayo Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun." Enma replied. "Good thing that I came in time, I overslept a little."

"At least you didn't get late." Tsuna reassured.

By the time of 7:45 am, Boreen-sensei, Dino, Nezu and others arrived too.

"Ehem. Since all of you are here now, let's head to the terminal a little early. The service should be here any minute." Boreen-sensei said. "But I should introduce to you some guests of our trip. We have 6 in total. They are Dokuro Chrome and Rokudo Mukuro from Kokuyo Middle School, Miura Haru from Midori Middle School and from your school, Sasagawa Ryohei, Mochida Kensuke and Hibari Kyoya." Here ALL the students shuddered including the teacher, Nezu.

Right after what Boreen-sensei said, three sleek black limousines parked outside the gate. The students wondered, 'Who might be the owner of those limousines.' While Tsuna's group thought:

Hayato: 'Woah! So this is one of the Vongola's riches!'

Takeshi: 'Haha! Wow! These look like in movies!'

Enma: 'So rich!'

Kyoko and Haru: 'Sugoi!'

While Tsuna mentally screamed, 'Why is Vongola showing all these riches?!'

The drivers opened the doors of the limo and simultaneously said, "Please go inside the car."

A chorus of 'Hai' was heard.

In an organized manner all the students went inside the limo.

~A Few Minutes Later~

The students are now walking through the terminal.

"Wow!" they all said.

"I can't believe the Vongola Enterprises owns a private terminal!" One Kitamo Kiro said.

Kurokawa Hana heard this and decided to join in, "What do you expect about the most successful company in the world."

At the end of the terminal they saw one big black jet plane with the Vongola Enterprises mark (which is really the Vongola Crest).

"Wow! It's so big! Haha! Isn't it Tsuna?" Takeshi said.

"Of course it's big baseball freak! And you don't have to ask Jyudaime! Jyudaime isn't stupid!" Hayato yelled.

While trying to hold his excitement, Nezu called the attention of all students, "Students calm down. Just first listen to Boreen-sensei before murmuring!"

The noise immediately calmed down and arranged their line. After a while, Boreen-sensei was heard, "I already talked to the pilot and said that everything is now ready. Go inside the plane now. If you are still not board after 15 minutes, we will take off, leaving you out of the trip. Inside, your passports will be given to you." the students nodded and went inside the plane. And in 15 minutes all the students are now inside the plane.

All is very excited. The plane took off and the students watched as their small country be smaller and vanished while they go up and up in the sky.

Several minutes later, eventually became bored. Until Boreen-sensei went in front of them.

"Since we are now airborne, you may explore this plane to your liking. We are currently in the second floor. In the first floor you can find there the infirmary, if you are not feeling well you may go there. In the third floor you can find there entertainment room. There is a library there. You may explore there other things aside from it." Boreen-sensei said.

After that, he quickly left. Leaving the students thinking to go to the entertainment room.

No one dared to move or to speak. All was still ummm... shy? You know the feeling that you really want to go/ do and you can do it whenever you want but too shy to do it? And that's what they are feeling now.

But not some group.

"Haha Tsuna let's go to the entertainment room! It will be fun there." the baseball jock (and one of the best swordsman, perhaps best) said.

"Don't tell Jyudaime what to do! He can go anywhere he wants!" Hayato growled.

"Umm... Okay, let's go... There..." Tsuna said, trying to stop the two from having another argument.

The students would have follow Dame-Tsuna's Group or Sawada's Group as some say it but another interrupted.

"Tsuna-kun, can we join you?" the one who interrupted asked which turned out to be the school idol. The students except Takeshi, Hayato, Hana, Chrome, Haru and others in Tsuna's group jaw dropped metaphorically of course. They all thought, 'Since when did Kyoko-chan be so close to Dame-Tsuna?!'

"Hahi! Haru will join you too!" the girl with purple hair and eyes and wearing a Midori Middle School Uniform, the guest of the trip in the name of Miura Haru.

One student whispered, "Isn't that one of the guest of our trip?" The other replied, "Yeah, how did she even know Dame-Tsuna?"

Then a timid girl, wearing a Kukoyo Middle School uniform with indigo hair shaped like pineapple and her visible eye color violet with an eye patch on her right eye went in the group in the name of Chrome Dokuro. "May I join?" she timidly ask.

At this, the girls plus Tsuna and Takeshi beamed. 'She is getting less shyer and timid now and interact with us more now.' Tsuna thought and immediately said, "Of course!"

The students again wondered how on earth he know Dame-Tsuna.

But again Tsuna and others ignored them and asked, "Enma-kun are you joining us?"

"Hai, arigatou Tsuna-kun." Enma replied.

"Let's go." With that, the whole group left and going to the entertainment room and leaving the rest of the student confused, surprised and somewhat relieved that someone decided to go first and now they too can go.

* * *

**~Outside, with Tsuna's group~**

"*sigh* Good thing we escaped~ or we might stay in there for the whole trip." one relieved Tsuna said. "Let's go now. I'm sure they will follow us and when they see us like this, it will be bad."

* * *

~In the passenger room~

"Now we can go~" said one student.

"I could have been the one to lead if he didn't do it." Mochida said. While Kurokawa Hana internally said, 'Monkeys'

In the end, the other students followed after Tsuna's group in their way to the entertainment room.

* * *

**~Inside the entertainment room~**

When the class went inside the entertainment room, they all gasped.

"Awesome!" a group said.

"Am I dead?" a student asked and said again, "This is paradise!"

In the room there are 10 platinum flat screen television, 10 laptops, 10 gaming gadgets all the latest models. There is another thing, there is also a wifi network not to mention in the sides there are 3 refrigarator for compliments perfect with all the refreshments that you would want to have except beer and alchohols. There is also a mini library complete with the latest today. All waiting to be used and eaten. And again another thing, if you're tired and want to sleep, at the very end of the room there are beds you could sleep in.

Not waiting for any signal, all the students started playing, eating and entertaining themselves while Tsuna and the others went to the beds. They all picked different rooms.

And Tsuna started to drift in his lala land.

The students entertaining themselves and the others sleeping went on for the 12 hours of their flight.

* * *

**~Somewhere in Italy~**

"Boss, the class' plane is going now here." a 21 year old man with blue eyes and hair wearing a black suit with white undershirt.

The said boss smirked and said, "Now let's see what the Vongolas will do if they find out what we will do with those students. And we will rule the world!" With that you can hear an evil laugh.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry again to the long wait! I gave you my reson. And still thank you for your support! It makes me more eager to make the chapters as soon as possible!

And also, Criticisms and Suggestions are always allowed.. :) Thank you again!


	4. Arrival! In the Land of Italy!

Author's Note: Hey! I'm back again~ Thank you soooo much for all the reviews~ And it reach 20 reviews!~~ It never fails to make me happy to continue this story! So I always try to make this during my free time! And sorry for making you wait! We need to study for our NAT until March 13 (Philippine Time). I started and tried finish this chapter on the same day but kind of failed to do so.. So I just uploaded it now.. ^^"

Also a reminder:

The students speaking in Japanese will be written in bold letters, since they already know how to speak Italian and they are in Italy.

Reply to Reviews: :)

Setsu27-san: That line made me laugh too.. But that is the line that I could only think of.. and it kind of also fit in that thing.. ^^" Glad you like it XD

Thorn D. Cinni-san: H-h-ere is the update! Please don't feed me with the poison cooking! I can only stand expired products but not poisoned.. Here is the update! :)

TsunaMoe-san: Thank you.. I'll try to make it better.. J

Neko kawai 8D-san: Gracias, y no te preocupes voya suguir lo (Sorry for wrong translation.. )

Miyucchia-san: Sorry to update just now.. I'll try to update faster.. And to your question.. my answer is: Kind of.. close but there is more.. :3

To the story but first the-

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. This belongs to Amano Akira.

Warning: Epic Fail in Humor, Cursing (Mild only; still don't know many curses and not that I want to know more), Wrong grammar…

* * *

**To Italy! Trip of Class 2A**

**Chapter 4: Arrival! In the Land of Italy!**

After the 12 long hours of flight, the student's plane arrived on the private airport of the Vongola Enterprises (heh) on 12 noon. The students except Tsuna and his group are very sleepy. Why? Because for all the time of the flight, the students played and played and continued to entertain themselves and you get the point. No one even considered to remember that the times are different in Italy and Japan, well Kurokawa Hana remembered (and joined Kyoko in resting). So when the plane arrived in Italy, they are very sleepy.

But

When they stepped out of the plane, they are very amazed. Who wouldn't be amazed when you just saw a very beautiful scenery on a foreign land? And with the students exclaimed, "Wow it's so beautiful!" But it will surprised them more of what they are going hear from Sawada's Group.

"It's been a month since we came here. And when we went here it was so fast we only stayed there for two and you would count it three when go and return from Japan.~ And it is still beautiful~" Tsuna said.

This caught the class' attention, even Nezu, who we hadn't heard from after the pupils learning Italian. They thought, 'He had been here before?!'

A laugh was heard which only belong to their baseball jock, Yamamoto Takeshi. And he said, "Haha! I still remember how fast that was!"

The students thought again, _'Even Yamamoto'_

Another voice interrupted, "It was beautiful, remember?" That voice only belongs to their school idol, Sasagawa Kyoko.

_'Even her?! Our school idol?!'_

Her question was answered when two voices had been heard. "Yes it was desu!" Miura Haru said so as Chrome, "Y-yes it was."

_'What even those two?! First, Dame-Tsuna. Second, Yamamoto. And now, Kyoko-chan vand the girls included in the trip!'_ They really wanted to ask, _'Why and how. Why did they go here and How does Dame-Tsuna know the other students that we don't know from the trip?!'_ They really want to but they just remained quiet.

And again another one agreed to what Kyoko said. "EXTREME! It was EXTREMELY awesome!"

With that voice the students is now on the first stage of the fainting process, that was their senpai! He had been here also! And another surprise came.

"It was fine, as long as I can follow Jyudaime!" Hayato said. And so as Enma, "Yes it was, I was feeling a little homesick that time."

After that shocker, they immediately calmed down. They have to. And they just waited for further instructions leaving the group talking animatedly to each other. Because they can't take it anymore. Can't take it anymore that they are always being surprised by Sawada's group. (Maybe like they are being more and more knoledgable or just better than them. They are being 'defeated' by Dame-Tsuna's group.

Except for one.

Kurokawa Hana.

Kurokawa Hana; a very smart girl. Too smart for her age, mature. That is what they describe about her. Which is all true. But she also keen and right now she is so suspicious of Tsuna's group.

Kyoko is part of it, it is true and she knows about it. One day Tsuna and the others except for Kyoko came to school heavily bruised. She never asked them because she thought she would know it sooner or later. But now she can't help it. She can't see through or even know what they are doing. And when she asked Kyoko, her bestfriend, she just said nothing about Tsuna's group is doing.

**~~Flashback~~**

_Hana went to ask what her bestfriend and her other friends are doing._

_She saw Kyoko talking to Chrome Dokuro and Miura Haru, the two girl guests of their class trip._

_The two girls went inside their rooms. Hana took this a chance to talk to her friend._

_"Kyoko!" She called out which is answered by Kyoko, "Hana-chan!"_

_"How are you? I haven't talked to you for a while. How are things going on?" Hana asked while walking into the hallway of the rooms._

_"Umm.. It's fine.. Come in, we are in a different room than Haru-chan and Chrome-chan." Kyoko replied._

_"How come you know 2 of the trip's guest that came from different school?"_

_"They are my friends, Hana-chan."_

_"Huh. Okay. But what happened when you go somewhere else? Every time you came back Tsuna and the others are always covered with injuries and bruises, especially Tsuna." Now Hana is voicing her suspicions. She thought her bestfriend will answer her but she didn't expect her answer. "It was nothing. Tsuna and the others just fell to the traps when we went camping. It was nothing."_

_"And when you were absent for absent for a week and Tsuna and the others are severely injured."_

_And again she thought that Kyoko will tell but it seems like it will not happen. "Hana-chan, we got lost in our way back so, we kind of had a hard time finding the way back."_

_Hana, giving up, just let out a sigh and said, "Okay, Okay. Let's just rest now." And Kyoko nodded._

_They rested until the plane landed in Italy._

**~~End of Flashback~~**

She really wants to know what is going on in Tsuna's group STILL she keep quiet BUT observing them carefully.

* * *

After the total of 15 minutes, 5 sleek, fashionable and black limousines parked in front of them. Even though they are sleepy, they still can't help be surprised! They all thought, _'This is the same as the limousines that took us to the airport in Japan! Did they travel with us?!'_

But their question was answered with a 'no' when they saw a new set drivers.

Boreen-sensei came out of the plane who had been there before the limos arrived said, "Everyone get into the limo, in the same manner you did back in Japan."

The students need not to be told twice, they immediately went inside (in an organized manner) for a total of 2 minutes they are already in the limo. And in another 2 minutes, the student's luggage have loaded in the limo. With that finally settled, they went to the Vongola Mansion.

**=While in the car=**

The students look at Sicily with awe. They never seen a place this beautiful, seems like all the sleepiness, tiredness and stressfulness had been forgotten. All of them liked the Italian Architectures of the place, some they believed that can only be seen in movies.

Old style to Middle Age Style to Modern design all mixed up yet complimenting each other. It was one of the most beautiful thing they had ever seen in their lives.

And what happened to the Vongola and Shimon? Well they too looked at the sceneries but just looking at it. Thus, preparing to distract their classmates' reaction to the Vongola Mansion. Since they are separated (much to Hayato's dislike beacause he is separated from Jyudaime) they kept in mind to distract and make their classmate snap out of their dream world and prevent them from fainting too went they see the Vongola Mansion.

After the total of 30 minutes, they are reaching the Vongola Mansion. When they saw the mansion, their jaws dropped. They all thought except Tsuna and his group, _'Did I reached heaven already! This so beautiful!'_

Sounds of amazement have been heard from the five limousines. The Vongola and others became more prepared because many was starting to faint even though they just saw a glimpse of it.

When they saw the whole mansion they are speechless. It is so beautiful! The students would have fainted in the spot if Tsuna and the others hadn't distract them by tapping their shoulder. A little thankful that they are separated because they stopped their classmates from fainting.

The limo entered the big golden gates. The students gaped at the mansion, around the mansion is wide garden. A well-cultivated garden. From big trees to small plants. From common plants to exotic one. It was a beautiful garden, a very beautiful garden.

The limo stopped in front of the entrance of the mansion. The students got out of the limo as they took the 'stopping of the limo in front of the mansion door' as the signal that they can go out of the vehicle.

Even still very amazed, the students can feel that they are becoming more and more tired from nonstop playing in the flight and there is a bonus, it was only 12:45 noon in Italy and 8:45 pm in Japan. Not so past their bedtime but because of no end entertaining themselves, they are so tired.

In the door, a man in its 40s is standing the door. In a fluent Italian, he said, "Welcome! Class 2A to Italy, moreover in the Vongola Mansion, where you will be staying in three months."

The students still new and nervous in speaking hadn't said a word yet, the man became a little worried, he thought that they know how to speak Italian, just like Vongola Nono said to him. He was about to translate what he said in Japanese when he heard the class say this, "Thank you." In a quite accented tone since this was the first one to talk to someone using Italian aside from each other.

At this the man relaxed. He decided to introduce himself, "My name is John Ivonich or Ivonich John as you say in Japan and I am the main butler of the Vongola Mansion. You all seem tired. So I will lead you to your room and let you rest I will just wake you up when it is already dinner time."

The students was happy about this. Why? Because they can rest for a while! Deciding not to do celebratory shouts like 'Yehey', they instead said formally, "Yes, please lead the way."

The big doors bursted open. Revealing the riches that Vongola Enterprises has. Choosing not to act awkward, remained quiet. They went to left, right and right into the twisty halls of the mansion. The mansion is so big that they can't understand how people here managed to not get lost.

After the total of 5 minutes, the students is standing infront of a big wooden door. The butler opened it and revealed a beautiful big room that can fit 30 or more rooms of the students. He said, "This will be your room. There are 40 beds here. You may choose which of these you would like to sleep on. Your thing are at the side. You may put it that way under your beds since you will only wear it for a week. We will provide the garments since it would be still your school uniform."

With that line, the students thought, _'So that is why Boreen-sensei said to only bring clothes for a week in the last day instead for 3 months.'_

Then the butler said, "Are there any questions?"

The students replied with a 'None' to the butler. "Then, excuse me. I'll wake you up when it is dinner."

With that, the butler left the room. The students were very quiet for a second. Nezu, the one left in charge for a moment manage to calm down and called out for the student's attention, "I know that you are so amazed of this beautiful room. Just follow what the butler said and rest. For the left side will be for the boys and the right side for the girls. Understood?"

"Yes."

They were about to do it but they noticed something off.

Tsuna knew what is off, someone is missing, wait there are 2 missing. Against his better judgement he said, "W-where is Hibari-san and Rokudo-san?"

With that the students also questioned this, ignoring the fact of who said it.

After Tsuna said that, he suddenly sensed Kyoya and Mukuro's presence. He thought, 'Now he is here. And there's Hibari too.'

Mukuro appearing anf hidding in an illusion decided to show himself. "Kufufufu, I'm just here. I've been following you all along." and he added, 'Actually I just arrived here and the Vongola already noticed me.'

And then looking arpund again, the saw Hibari Kyoya leaning at the wall. And said, "Behave. Or I'll bite you to death."

Recieving a threat from Kyoya, the students followed through because they value their life.

After 15 minutes, the students are already to sleep in their beds. Kyoya already joined too since he can't break a deal.

Speaking of which, there has to be a reason when Kyoya and Mukuro saw each other but didn't fight. Yes there is.

**=~Flashback~=**

_Before the trip, Reborn called out Kyoya._

_"What. Akambo?" Kyoya asked surely that it will turn out to be fun._

_"During the trip, Mukuro will be there." Reborn replied._

_Immediately, Kyoya took out his tonfas to bite someone to death._

_"Pineapple herbivore."_

_Before he could rampage out the room, Reborn stopped him, "Don't bite him to death. If you followed that, you will be able to fight Tsuna. With flames."_

_With what Reborn said Kyoya immediately agreed, "Hn."_

_Reborn, knowing that he accomplished what he came for left the room leaving an excited perfect ready to bite the fake herbivore to death_

**_=~End of Flashback~=_**

The students are now drifting easily to sleep. So as Tsuna's group, they too are tired from the trip well not as tired as the other.

Just as Tsuna was drifting to sleep, his senses suddenly become tingling. Like warning him to be alert because someone is watching. His friends were already asleep so he didn't bother waking them up. Brushing it off as usual he tried to sleep and eventually succeeded since the prescence is now gone.

* * *

**=~Outside, far from the Mansion~=**

The man that continously observing the class from a very far distance decided to report his observation to his boss. He pulled out his cellphone dialing his boss' number when the phone picked up.

"Boss, the class class had arrived already and is now in the mansion."

"Hmm.. Continue observing them. Make sure not to make anyone notice." one in the line answered.

"Boss, one seemed to notice me back in the mansion."

With that the boss became surprised he mused, 'Interesting.'

"Leave him alone, that might just be a coincidence."

"Yes, boss"

With that, the boss ended the call. Another call came. When he answered it, the caller said, "The two targets had been found, boss."

Smiling or we could say smirking, he replied, "Very well then. Just keep tracking them." And with the answer of 'yes' the call ended. The boss said, "Two found, one to go. Now where could that be?"

* * *

Author's Note: That's it for the 4th Chapter! XD

Sorry for the late update.. I was so busy these last few days... Not to mention we just had a party at my friend's house..

Oh yeah.. I need to tell you a thing:

1. I will be having a poll to who will be the tour guides in this story.. It's for you to decide.


	5. The Diner Save by the No Good Duo!

Author's Note: Hey here again~ And here again to post a new chapter!~ Oh I will not forget about it. About the REVIEWS! Thank you so much about that! The reviews that says 'Update' and 'I like it' and others always make my day great! It keeps me so eager to write another chapter and plan the next one too~ even though I have a busy schedule! ^^

And sorry for the late chapter again.. And sorry if this is a short one -_- I am a graduating student and I need to prepare a Welcome Address for the graduation.. and it needs to be done AND memorized when we come back to school which is on Monday.

Anyways..

Reply to Reviews:

Miyucchi-san: Secret.. :3

TsunaMoe-san: And here it is. :)

Setsu27-san: Sorry about that. I have a habit on forgetting on what is in the last chapter so it is sometimes the same.. ^^"

NagiRokudo-san: Oh yeah.. You are right.. I researched that two days before I upload the previous chapter..

hitmanreborn310702-san: Thank you.. :)

Thorn D. Cinni-san: Sorry but that was not him.. :3 And that cake is mine!

Analanat-san: Thank you.. *blushes* I'm flattered

Guest-san: Ooopss, Sorry. I'll try not to do it anymore.. But it is really 5 not 3.

Kuroi Rin-san: Thank you!

But let's not forget the ones who added this to their favorite and follow.. :) Thank you too!

And the Disclaimer: I, Precious-Little-Girl does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Thus, this belongs to Amano Akira.

Note: Japanese will be on Bold Style.

* * *

**To Italy! Trip of Class 2A**

**Chapter V: The Dinner Saved by the No Good Duo!**

The students had been woken up by a voice, "Class 2A dinner will be served in 15 minutes. Please wake up now to prepare."

The students woke up one by one almost say, '5 more minutes, Mom.' But fortunately or unfortunately (depends if you want them humiliated or not) they didn't.

However, they didn't notice that the one who woke up earlier well just who didn't nearly about to say those words are Tsuna's group.

The students prepared themselves. They are so nervous, oh my! Who wouldn't be when you are going to meet the 9th boss of the world's most influencial, succesful and the biggest company? They don't know if they will stutter in front of him or just be fine.

Seemingly, the students, nervous more than ever, didn't notice that Tsuna and Enma were already in front of them all. Leading the first and second line.

Nezu, most nervous than all of them combined was beside the two front row students.

The butler led them to where the dining room is.

* * *

For about 5 minutes the students walked throught he luxurious hallways. Filled with many paintings and they are all original! They all thought, _'So rich'_. But then again, this is the Vongola we are talking about. They are the best of the best.

Finally arriving to their destination, John opened the two big mahogany doors.

With that, revealing a 70 year old man with white hair which they all know as the Ninth boss of the Vongola Enterprises (coughfamigliacough), Timoteo and his guardians. According to some magazines, the boss of the Vongola Enterprise has 6 most trusted subordinates that is called as guardians. They are called into different states in the sky which is the boss itself, namely the Storm, Rain, Lightning, Sun, Mist and Cloud. With that they had been more nervous. While Hana just shrugged it off, just a little nervous.

While in the Vongola Group, namely Tsuna and Enma, are nervous (especially Enma) because of the fiasco that happened during the inheritance ceremony.

They, seeing their classmates, about to pee on their pants and skirts (except Hana) decided to take the lead. With an unknown signal, Tsuna started," You must be the famed Vongola Nono, Timoteo."

With that voice of Tsuna the students behind them would have smack him. They all thought, _'We are doomed!'_

Just after what Tsuna said Enma proceeded. "Thank you for inviting us into your humble abode."

With that, the students are seriously going to faint anytime now. Even Nezu is.

Nono, sensing the nervousness of the students decided to break the atmosphere. "It was nothing. Come sit. Dinner will be served in 5 minutes."

Tsuna and his group, decided to go first. In an organized manner, the group walked into the chairs. Tsuna and Enma decided to sit beside the cloud guardian, Visconte.

The others just followed them seeing that there is no other choice. In a total of 5 minutes, several maids came out carrying silver plate and the only dinning equipments that can only be seen in movies.

The students started eating as Nono began. Because of the students nervousness, none of them talked.

Tsuna and Enma looked at each other and sigh. They thought,

Now Enma decided to be the one to talk first this time, _"Umm.. Nezu-sensei where is Boreen-sensei?"_

Nezu, who was currently eating in the side, tried thinking of an answer. Before he can answer, a voice cutted him through, "Oh, Boreen-sensei is having his dinner in the garden, Enma-kun."

"Oh. Thank you."

This was not Kazato Enma. He will never have any courage to talk like that. Or they thought.

But one thing is now running through their minds how could Nono know Looser Enma? There is something they don't know there, they thought.

"Nono-" That was Tsuna speaking before being interrupted by a voice at the door, the voice of Boreen-sensei. "Tsuna, even to who is around you, always call a family the family way you say."

Tsuna secretly screamed in his mind, _'Why do you want me to always get to trouble!'_ And even without the Hyper Intuition you can feel the hidden amused smirk in Rebo- err Boreen-sensei.

Blushing slightly he managed to say, "Grandpa, may I excuse myself now. I'm afterall finished eating."

With the said statement, Nono smiled and said, "Yes you may. Do you need someone to lead you to your room?"

"I'll take him, Nono." Boreen-sensei said. "And it seems like Kazato would like to go too."

"Yes."

"Well then, Nono, we will take our leave." With what Boreen-sensei said, he left together with Tsuna and Enma.

The dining room was again in a heavy atmosphere but a brave soul of a girl, Kurokawa Hana who managed to catch the stares of everyone else saying that they are done and want to leave the room but can't, sighed and said, "Nono-sama thank you for the delicious dinner. But it seems like we need to go back to our room now since most of the students are still tired."

"Sure. John please escort them back."

"Yes, Nono."

The students in proper line, walked outside, feeling relieved that they survived the dinner.

After 5 minutes again, the students reached their room. When they are already inside, they saw Tsuna and Enma getting ready to sleep, in their pajamas.

The butler, wanting the students to rest he said, "Students, you will be woken up by Italy time for you to adjust. Tomorrow you will be introduce to your guides. Tomorrow it will be explained further, understand?"

A chorus of yes was heard.

"Then, good night."

* * *

As soon as the butler left, they started to dress into their pajamas in the bathrooms. Surprisingly convinient there are 3 bathrooms in the four corners. So doing their personal hygiene is easier.

* * *

After an hour the students are already in their respective beds. They talked to each other after a day of 'silence'.

**"This mansion is so beautiful, right?! **One Fima Yumiko said**.**

**"Right! But do you know why Dame-Tsuna called Nono 'Grandpa'?" **With what Fude Hiko said the students remembered about the scene while having dinner.

**"Umm.. Guys about the dinner.. We almost embarass ourselves."** Fude Kiha said.

With what she said embarass many students. And realization hit them again and they said, **"Is it just me or the Looser Duo saved the dinner."**

All the students turned around the place where Tsuna and Enma are, but they found them sleeping together with their group.

The students too, went to bed to rest**.**

**And that is how the dinner was saved by the No Good Duo.**

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter! I promised myself to post this before Monday come... So that I manage to post before graduation! Because this week I will be soooo busy...

Sorry too... for the boring chapter and the epic fail in humor here.. TTATT Sorry..

And also the poll will be closed on March 27, 2014 in Filipino time.. You can visit my profile to see the poll.. :)

Feel free to suggest, criticize or anything.. you can pm me or send a review. :)

See you..

P.S.: I just edited the style (Bold and Italic) here so it will be easier to understand (maybe). Okay~


	6. Omake I: The Fight in the Flight

Author's Note: Hi~ I know that it is too early for me in doing an omake but I just want to share this thing~ to all of you! And thank you for waiting! I know you will be so disappointed in me in this omake so sorry.. TTATT For a short and late one.. We went swimming after the day of our graduation so.. I can't write during that time..

And also the Chapters beta'd will have the edit date and beta'd by.. ok?

Anyways... Answer to Reviews:

Thorn D. Cinni-san: hehe.. Thank you.. But those chocolates are mine! XD

TsunaMoe-san: Sorry.. I'll try to make it better.. I'm not really good at exaggerations.. But I'll make it better! :) And Don't worry no harm done!

Analat-san: And here it is!

Kuroi Rin-san: Thank you that you find this funny, I tried to put humor here.. guess I was a little successful.. ^^ And thank you, the graduation was a success!

Setsu27-san: Arigatou! and here is the update!

Guest-san: *blushes* Thank you! And don't worry I'll continue updating!

FlowerQT02-san: Thanks! and of course I am going to continue it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It is a hundred years too early to imagine owning this..

And please read the Author's Note below.. It is important..

* * *

**Omake I: The Fight in the Flight (Kyoya and Mukuro)**

As the students went to play in the entertainment room, Kyoya and Mukuro went to their personal businesses. Kyoya doing patrols and Mukuro doing 'Mukuro things'.

After 15 minutes, Mukuro started to get bored. He went to his room rest. But just after some minutes he's bored again. Until an idea came to him. And he vanished in the mist.

'This is going to be fun'

* * *

As Kyoya finished patroling the whole plane he settled resting in his room in the entertainment area/room with his bird, Hibird. When he was about to drift into sleep he felt odd.. something is not right. Looking around he noticed that there is an illusion in his room.

Clearly not falling through the illusion, he readied his tonfas to bite the annoying herbivore behind this. "Stop this at once, annoying pineapple."

As soon as he said that, mist gathered around in one position. The person who had done the illusion was revealed to be Mukuro Rokudo. "Kufufufu what did call me, Birdie-chan?"

The taunt may have worked on Kyoya but he is still not done, "Hn. So the pineapple is not just annoying but deaf as well."

"Kufufu.. Do you want to die?"

"I will not die because of a pineapple."

In cue of that Mukuro draw his weapon out as Kyoya alreadly had his in hands. But even before they can even start. Someone interrupted them. "Hibari and Mukuro if you fight here the plane might get destroyed and that will be a problem." Which is revealed to be Reborn.

3 seconds of Silence.

Reborn decided to watch the fight that is about to happen because he too is interested but not forgetting the deal he had made with Kyoya. Knowing that it will be the best to show them the training room, he said, "There is a training room here. Follow me and I'll show it."

Kyoya eyed Reborn suspiciously knowing that it will break their deal. And Reborn, knowing why Kyoya is eying him answered, "This is not part of that. This will be an exception."

Mukuro, as if knew about the deal said, "Oya, oya. How about we make a deal too, huh? I will not fight Skylark-kun here in exchange that I will be able to possess Tsuna."

"No. You will not do anything to my student. I'll lead you there now." Reborn replied leaving really leaving no room for argument.

* * *

The three arrived in the said training room. It is a big empty room and if you look more closely you will notice the special materials it is made of. Some what similar to what they saw in the future.

"You can fight here as long as you want. This a training room designed for people like you. This is made from the finest materials that can be carried by planes. Also this is sound proof. And by this way the plane will not be destroyed. " Reborn said while leaving the room with a smirk; going to the next one to see the fight's winner.

"Pineapple, I'll bite you to death."

"Kufufufu, that is if you can."

And that officially started the Fight in the Flight

* * *

Tonfas clashed with Tridents. Illusions to the Physical Clash. As the first wave of attacks ended the two's blood lust is becoming more and more intense by the minute.

Kyoya smirked while Mukuro creepily laughed.

"Looks like I'm going to be entertained. Kufufufu and of course in the end, I will be the winner."

Even with what Mukuro said, Kyoya remained stoic and instead said, "Pineapple can brag and brag but I'll bite you to death."

Seconds turned to minutes. And minutes turned to hour. As the fight goes on.

* * *

After two hours of Tonfas, Tridents, Cloud and Mist Flames, the two somehow ended their fight.

"Kufufufu, skylark-kun your pretty strong." Mukuro commented sarcastically.

"Pineapple is a little far from weak." Kyoya commented sarcastically as well. But you can see a tick mark appearing on Mukuro's head when he said that.

Mukuro disappeared in the mist and Kyoya went out of the room finding their respective rooms.

Speaking of rooms.. The training room was left in a very beautiful situation. Okay, that was sarcasm.

The training room was left with craters, burns and holes. We can say that the room had experienced a war, a world war.

At the other room, Reborn look at the training room previously occupied by the two, obviously they are holding back in the fight. He too, noticed that they do care for other people in the plane.

But moreover the training room was destroyed in short and cannot be used anymore. Rest in Peace.. training room.. you are a great contribution to the fight of Mukuro and Kyoya..

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! done! But this is an omake.. -_- I'm really sure you are super disappointed right now.. but I just read the new guidelines (or is it the old) that says no Chapter that only contains author's note..

Moving on.. About the guides there were ties in the last one..

The poll result is this:

Lal Mirch: 9

Reborn: 4

Colonello: 2

Dino: 2

Lancia: 1

Basil: 1

Verde: 1

Skull: 0

Fon: 0

And there is a problem, obviously Lal, Reborn, Colonello and Dino are going to be the guides but we still one needed. The ties in 1 vote are Lancia, Basil and Verde and for the ones in no votes are Skull and Fon. I'm going to make another poll for the last guide.. until then please bear with me here..


	7. The First Day: Part I

Author's Note: Ciaossu! Back with a new chapter! :) Sorry if this came out a _little _late.. I was so caught up about the start of our vacation and there, I lost time to write this. But since it is already vacation and summer in our country, I might- ahem I will update often now..

Reply to Reviews:

Lover's Red Rose-san: Hehehe.. Of course! She's already included in the guides. And thanks! I'm going to make her bitch slap all the students who dared to bully Tsuna..

KuroiRin-san: Arigatou! Because I somehow noticed in the anime that they cared for others as well. Or is it just because I'm still innocent girl that sees everything as nice?

Thorn D. Cinni-san: Thank you! Even though that was just an omake you found it fine. Oh and if you want donuts, you can have these as a gift of appreciation. *shows and hands donuts*

NagiRokudo-san: *checks the poll's result* Yup! Verde and Fon are both here!

Analat-san: Here it is! But it doesn't fall to the 'soon' here. Gomen.

FlowerQT02-san: Thank you that you find this fun.. :) And I hope that you can get high scores in your examination!

Krista937-san: Arigatou! And this is the next chapter!

himitsuTenshixakuma-san: Sorry, I can only make an omake the last time.. because I was busy.. Gomen..

secret-san (guest): Hmmm… That gave me an idea.. I could add that but it will be on the next chapters.. Thank you!

Also for the **50th reviewer**, you can pm me if you want to add something in the story, but please no yaio.. You can ask me plot, just say what genre..hehe.. or any request.. Just pm me.. Ok? BUT I am not forcing you to review.. :)

And if you're confused in their time schedule..

**Time Schedule: Japanese Time**

7:00 am: Arrival of students in Nami-chuu

7:45 am: Arrival of Nezu and Boreen-sensei

8:00 am: Departure of Students (airport)

8:00 pm: Arrival of Students (in Italy)

8:15 pm: Arrival of the limousines

8:45 pm: Arrival in the Vongola Mansion

9:10 pm: Sleeping of the students

3:00 am: The 'awakening' of the students

3:15 am: Dinner

4:00 am - present: Sleep time

(+)+(+)+(+)+(+)

**Time Schedule: Italian Time**

11:00 pm: Arrival of Students of Nami-chuu

11:45 pm: Arrival of Nezu and Boreen-sensei

12:00 am: Departure of the students (airport)

12:00 pm: Arrival of of the students (in Italy)

12:15 pm: Arrival of the Limousines

12:45 pm: Arrival in the Vongola Mansion

1:10 pm: Sleeping of the students

7:00 pm: The 'awakening' of the students

7:15 pm: Dinner

8:00 pm- present: Sleep time

Disclaimer: I don't own and never will own KatekyoHitman Reborn. It only belongs to Amano Akira.

Warning(s): Wrong grammar, many OCs (Don't worry, they are not very important. I just need them for the students' names.)

Note: Japanese is in Bold Style.

* * *

**To Italy! Trip of Class 2A**

**Chapter 6: The First Day: Part I**

As the students left the dining room and after the staff cleaned it, the only ones left are Reborn, Nono and his guardians. As they were about to discuss something, the door busted open revealing a man with blond hair and brown eyes in the name of Sawada Iemitsu the head of the CEDEF or in English, the External Advisors of the Family.

Reborn, seeing that he is already here, started to ask Nono about that. "Nono, you can't possibly be going to them, right?"

Even with what Reborn said while releasing his Killer Intent, Nono didn't even flinched instead he said, "Yes Reborn, you may disagree with me but it will be a great chance be able to form an alliance with them."

As the meeting continued, Nono convinced all that is present that he will go to them. But they are still worried, Iemitsu worried as well, sees this as a chance as a job of being a CEDEF Leader decided he said, "Nono, I had decided, they said that you should bring another one aside from your guardians, right?" Nono nodded here. "So, I will volunteer to be that one. I still don't trust them."

With what Iemitsu said, the guardians relaxed a little. But that doesn't mean that they will let their guard down. So Reborn, being careful as ever, "I'm going to tell Tsuna."

The occupants of the room froze. "But why Reborn! Don't risk my little tuna fish life here!" Iemitsu immediately rejected the idea while Reborn thought, _'Have you forgotten that he is always in trouble because of you?'_

While Nono not wanting to have another fight between the External Adviser and World's Greatest Hitman (and contribute to his paperwork), he decided pry in, "And why would we need to tell Tsunayoshi about that? I know he has a right to know but we can just keep it from him."

"Well, Tsuna had the whole power of the hyper intuition, so he can tell us if it will be good to come or not."

"Fine. But nothing will stop me from going to them. Whether with Tsunayoshi agreeing or not."

"But Nono!" You may thought that Reborn said this but no. It was Iemitsu who had been quiet throughout the exchange of their words.

"No buts, Iemitsu. He has the right to know after all."

"Yes. Nono."

The guardians took this as the end of their 'meeting' so they all excused themselves. Now the only occupants of the room are Nono, Reborn and Iemitsu. "Well Nono, I need to go back to the CEDEF Headquarters to finish off my work. Say hello to my little tuna fish for me! Bye!" Was all Iemitsu said before he left, leaving Reborn and Nono.

"Nono, the Gesso and Giglio Nero bosses are coming as well as the Simon, right?"

"Yes, Gesso and Simon for the alliance and Giglio Nero for the meeting of the tri-ni-sette. Why?" In that, Reborn smirked making the Vongola Boss to know the other's plans. "You never changed, Reborn, you never changed." Nono said while silently praying for his grandson ahemforahemhisahemsanityahem.

"Well Nono, I'm off too." With that Reborn left. Nono, the only one left sighed and he inwardly said, "Now time to go to hell again." Seriously, he hated that thing. The thing. The horror of every mafia boss, the paperwork. Well, he should be doing it right now for tomorrow.

* * *

The students woke up in a rather nice way. Throughout their sleep, there were no disturbances happened so they woke up on their own will. Same as our dear brunet (and his group).

And so before the butler, John arrive, they decided to take a bath already and also decided to wear their uniform (for identification). Or in other words, they started their day early today.

Light chatting occured but they were mostly quiet because they don't want wake anyone up in the mansion even though the staff was already awake. Their chatting time stopped when the door opened revealing John. "Class 2A, breakfast is ready. I'll escort you to the dining room and since you are all prepared, we will start the day as originally planned." The students sweat dropped, _'Originally planned?! This is just originally planned?! We are not really early?!' _However this was not answered as they didn't voiced it out.

* * *

As the students strolled down the twisty maze-like hallways, they now noticed the greatness, richness and luxuries of the Vongola Enterprises. But why didn't they noticed it last night? Well, their sleepiness reigned over their feeling to look at these things. Anyway, back to the topic, as they were going through the way to the dining room, they remembered the embarrassment last night, which was (unbelievably and miraculously) saved by Tsuna and Enma.

Feeling scared and humiliated at the same time, they don't want to happened that again and (un)fortunately, John said, "Students, Nono and his guardians said that they will not be able to join you to breakfast today instead Boreen-sensei will be there. And he wants you to be ready since there will be some guests that will arrive later." The class perfectly hearing that said, "Yes."

The students arrived at thed dining room feeling just fine because they will be the only one here. There they saw Boreen-sensei in the head chair as well as Nezu (he left earlier) but at the left of him.

The class, repeated what they did last night but without the embarassing stuff and again Tsuna and Enma in front of the lines but now the 1st line proceeded first. So Tsuna then followed by the rest of his famiglia (they were just behind him for the whole time) and other students.

The breakfast was nothing eventful, except for the chatting and food fight (only a little from our favorite group. But otherwise it was peaceful.

But as soon as they all finished eating, the air of silence enveloped them. No one dared to move (except Tsuna and his group, they just don't want to) this made Boreen-sensei sighed (but it was not heard) and decided to break it now, "Class you may go back now to your room. Kurokawa Hana you lead. You memorized the way, right?"

The called student answered, "Yes, Boreen-sensei."

They would been going if Boreen-sensei didn't interrupt, "And also the boss of the Giglio Nero and Gesso Company as well as the Simon Corporation's bosses are coming. So be prepared. We're going to have a tour around the mansion and they will be on a meeting with Nono but they might join our trip as well so be prepared. Ciao~" With that, Boreen-sensei left the room leaving the panicking students and they swear they saw an evil glint on Boreen-sensei's eyes.

With a small cough from Hana they all snapped back into reality and silently followed Hana in their way back to their room.

* * *

The girls brushed their mouths, fixed their hair and arranged their uniform. While the boys, fixed their hair, practiced their own 'etiquette'. Yes, the whole class are doing their best to look presentable for later. All preparing for the arrival of the bosses of the Gesso Company, GiglioNero Company and Shimon Corporation. And yes, they are all panicking and fearing that they might embarass themselves again. All of the class except some.

* * *

**Tsuna's Group**

Even though they are not really nervous, they also prepared a little. But even so, they seemed to be the most ready and prepared on all of their classmates. They don't need to practice Italian because they are already fluent. And of course the 'bosses' of those 'companies' are their 'friends'. So why do they need to prepare? Why based on what Reborn taught Tsuna ahemtortureahem, a mafia boss should always be prepared.

)()())())())-&-&-&-&()()()())))(()(())

After a few minutes, the door busted open revealing Boreen-sensei.

"So all of you are ready now."

"Yes." Was all the answer of the class except Tsuna. While Tsuna sweat dropped, resisting the urge to face palm or face bed or anything close to it, 'It is not a question, it is a statement!' he mentally screamed.

"Listen carefully, I will only repeat this once." With that students looked at him, obviously he caught all their attention. "As I said, we have some guests coming so be on your best behaviour. But also today, I will introduce you to our guides but before that-"

As he trailed off, the door opened, and you can see 2 ladies. The students looked confuse for a minute. And they heard Boreen-sensei's 'continuation' of what he is saying, "-they will get your measurements for your clothes."

Suddenly, all the students lined up for the tailors to take their measurements, knowing that they are the tailors. And after 10 minutes they are all done. Why so fast? Well they are the Vongola Tailors which means they are the best. After getting the measurements, they immediately left.

The students, still distracted and confused on how fast the tailors took their measurements, caused Boreen-sensei to sighed again. Normally, he would have just shoot them to get them moving but Nonoreque- no ordered that no maiming, shooting or killing the students much to his dismay. Knowing that he would the only one to distract them, called out, "Oi, if you just stand there, you will not have any time to explore the mansion."

The students immediately snapped out of their trance and they heard Boreen-sensei said something. "In 2 minutes be in two files, one for the girls and one for the girls."

As in like in a second the girls are separated from the boys and the boys are separated from the girls. And for another second, they are all in line, two files, one for boys and one for girls. _'Wow a new record, the fastest class to make two files in a line. How original.'_Tsuna thought (read: with sarcasm), _'But everyone can do that with Reborn releasing his murderous aura.'_

"Follow me."

The students followed what Boreen-sensei said and starting with the girls they walked out of the room. Then the boys (with Tsuna in front) followed.

Boreen-sensei, led them to one of the big and spacious room (which was one of the training room) the same size as the Namimori Middle School Main Building which made the whole class gaped at it. There inside the room are 5 people, 3 infants same as Boreen-sensei and 2 adults, one they recognized as their teacher, Dino-sensei.

Not wanting to lose the attention of the students (and teacher) once again, he called out, "Group yourselves into 6 with 6 each. And afterwards I am going to introduce you to your guides."

Afraid of delaying their chance to meet their guides and to have the tour, the students wasted no time in grouping themselves. So Tsuna grouping with, Enma, Hayato, Takeshi, Mukuro and Hibari (yes, he should be included but he is far away to be recognized as part of Tsuna's group). And Kyoko with Hana, Chrome, Haru, Ryohei and Mochida. And others in the other group. And out of their instincts they formed their line their chosen groups.

With that all set, Boreen-sensei said, "Now that you are in your groups, I'll introduce you to our guides. There will 6 in total which includes me. Understand?" The students nodded. "First is, Verde for the first , for the second group. Then, Colonello, for the third group. Lancia, for the fourth group. Dino, for the fifth group and Fon for the sixth group. And me being the overall guide." As he said that each of the guide's name he mentioned the said guide stepped in front.

They remained silent for a few minutes. Looking at the student priceless reaction and somewhat fighting the urge to shoot them (Colonello, Reborn and LalMirch). But the guides took this a chance to go to their groups. With a fake cough for each of the, the group snapped out of their trances and thoughts.

The man that was said to be Verde took a step in front and said, "My name is Verde asBoreen introduced to you." As he said that all the students looked at him. Verde was wearing a long white coat with a green undershirt, clearly showing that he is a scientist. He has spiky green hair and a pair of bored eyes and with glasses.

The students remembered him that he is the best scientist in the world. He proved the things that were unprovable. Explained what they thought unexplainable. And does thing that seems impossible. So he is a legend but only few saw him in person. He was not seen in any media or conference because he does not really show himself to public. So no one really know about him.

Verde took a step back and again in line of the others. The next one to him a girl with blue hair and a red glasses and wearing a military uniform. With a commanding voice she said, "My name is LalMirch. Boreen told my name already. I'm a former COMBUSIN member. Right now I am in the CEDEF or as you know the Second Vongola."

Now the students can see the reason why she looks so tough. She was a member of a military force. And even with the glasses they can sense her strictness and silently prayed for the 2nd group of their safety of their lives. But unfortunately they don't know that the members of the 2nd group knows her except for Mochida.

Repeating the action done by Verde, Lal took her step back and Colonello steps in front. The students see a baby boy with yellow hair, blue eyes and wearing a green military uniform (but different from Lal's) with a matching head protector/ band with a one on it and a shotgun beside an eagle. "My name is Conolello as Boreen told you, kora! And this is my partner, Falco, kora! I am a member of the CEDEF, kora!" As he finished introducing himself, the students heard the voice of their senpai, SasagawaRyohei. "Master Colonello it is EXTREMELY nice to EXTREMELY see you here!" The students looked at Ryohei and Colonello wondering if they really know each other and that was confirmed when Colonello replied, "Yeah, kora! Are you still training, kora?!" Yup, they do know each other. "EXTREMELY yes, Master Colonello!" With the exchange of words, the students winced at the loud noise. Yes, all, even Tsuna, Mukuro, Hibari and the others.

Moving on, Colonello followed what the others did. And soon the next one stepped in front. But all the students became terrified, the next guide is a man in his twenties wearing a suit with a raven hair and sharp black eyes and a mark/ scar which made him truly look like a scary man, about to kill them, but really will not. "My name Lancia. And don't worry I will not hurt you." The students seemed to might have relaxed a bit. Lancia, seeing this continued, "I am part of the Vongola."

Finished with his introduction he lets the next one proceed. The next one was a young man with blond hair and brown eyes and wearing a black suit with white undershirt which is easily recognized (mostly by his fan girls) as Dino-sensei. Even though they already know who he is he decided to introduce himself anyway, "My name is Dino Chiavarone. I am the boss of the Cavallone Industries, an ally of the Vongola Enterprises. I, as a one of the inner circle of the alliances of the Vongola, will be helping in your trip." Now that wasn't expected. The fangirlssquealed, screamed and let's say they had are now in their 'Hyper Fangirl Mode', they don't know that their Dino-sensei was a boss of the Cavallone Industries. Cavallone Industries is a famous company but not as famous as the Vongola Enterprises and there were rumors that the current leader is still young and can't believe that is true and he is right in front of them.

While the stud- ahem the girls dreamed about him he looked around the room and tried to find the group that he is going to handle. After some few seconds the only thing that he can think of is, _'I am dead! Why Reborn?!'_ Looks like the trip will be like hell to him. _'Why does Reborn always a sadist?!' _While silently praying for his life and sanity he glanced at Reborn and saw that he really planned this out. A smirking Reborn! Plus an Evil. Glint. In. His. Eyes. Directed. To. One. And. Only. Tsuna. And. His. Classmates._'I thought I am the worst victim of Reborn. Looks like I'm wrong! Tsuna please remain sane even when Reborn needs to be always with you. And class get ready for hell that you are about to experience. But even though I still pity you all, that is not an excuse in saving you from your doom and what will be happening to you will be for bullying my little brother '_

As he dozed off from thinking, he took a step back as the next guide, Fon, stepped forward. "My name is Fon. Ni hao. I am a close friend of Boreen. As you can see, I am a Chinese and martial artist. Please enjoy in the trip."

The students looked at Fon incredulously as if expecting an answer to their silent question. Him, knowing that they are asking if he is Hibari-san's uncl- cousin. Answering, he said, "If you are wondering about HibariKyoya—" At the background Kyoya twitched, "He is my acquaintance." And all said 'oh' and 'ah'.

Knowing that it would be better to follow his fellow 'guides' he did it. After few seconds Boreen-sensei said, "Now that you know who the guides are. They will now go to their respective groups.

* * *

**With Verde and the 1st Group**

The 1st group which consists of Sawada Tsunayoshi, KazatoEnma, GokuderaHayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, RokudoMukuro and HibariKyoya just stared at their guide in an awkward silence. No one is bothering to say something because they already know each other. Until Tsuna decided to break the silence, because he somewhat saw a tumbleweed past them.

"Hi. Verde-san." was all that Tsuna said.

"No need to introduce myself, right? According to my calculations, the Simon Decimo knows me as well, right? So I don't have to repeat myself anymore." Verde said while Enma nodded and timidly said, "Nice to meet you Verde-san."

"Anyway, we will still be one class during the tour. But when we visit a room or place the groups can split up and it is the guide's job to keep you in check. And you can ask anything to them. That's how it will work."

Now silence is the only thing that can be heard now. Bored, they all watched the other groups as the other guides know them more.

* * *

**Lal Mirch and the 2nd Group**

The 2nd group which consists of Sasagawa Kyoko, Kurokawa Hana, Miura Haru, Chrome Dokuro, SasagawaRyohei and Mochida Kensuke. Just stared at their guide, but Lal being Lal, just started to 'know' the group a little better. Well she knows 4 of them so she doesn't know the remaining one.

"Alright, you all know me now, right?" LalMirch said as the girls nodded and Ryohei said, "EXTREME!" On the other hand Mochida scoffed, "Of course we know you. You just introduce yourself after all." In a second his face met the hard shoe and foot of LalMirch. "Of course, I know that, idiot. I only mean if anyone doesn't heard me introduce myself, you can tell me. Now introduce yourself. Kyoko, Haru, Chrome andRyohei no need.

Hana decided to go first, "My name is Kurokawa Hana. You can call me Hana or Kurokawano –san, no –chan." While grumbling to himself, Mochida introduce himself as well, "I'm Mochida Kensuke. Call me whatever you like."

"So you might be wondering why we are here even though Boreen is the overall guide, right? The trip works like this, we will be in one big group all over the tour, however if we arrive on a place or room the groups may split with us, the guides watching over. You may ask questions to me while exploring the room or place, get it?"

The answers of the students in her group were 'yes' and one 'EXTREME!' And silence enveloped them as well, so as the 1st group did, they just watch the others.

* * *

**With Colonello and the 3rd Group**

The 3rd Group which consists of just plain boys, he decided to go on. "You already heard me introduce, kora! So I will explain you about the trip, kora! We will be together throughout the trip but when we go to a place, you may explore but you should be with your group, kora! You can ask me, as your guide, if you want to know or ask something about the place, kora! Get it, kora!"

The boys answered, "Yes."

"Now introduce yourself, kora! Start from the left to right."

"My name is Ijito Lorenzo." The first boy said with light blue hair and blue eyes and another voice followed, "And I'm IjitoLorito" The second one looked same as the first one but with navy blue hair and eyes.

"Hmm.. So you are brothers, kora! Next, kora!"

The next boy with a flat black hair and brown eyes said, "I'm IminoInori. Just call me whatever you want."

The fourth boy with a spiky green hair and pair of green (but with a shades lighter of his hair) said, "Name is, Hitomo Nino.-" But before he could continue, someone interrupted him, "My name is, OnomiTino. Smartest of all the boys in class 2A. And can handle serious jobs." The voice that interrupted him belongs to a boy with a pale pink hair and bored blue eyes. And Colonello's first impression and thought him is, _'He is so prideful. Smartest? I thought Hayato is the smartest of the boys? And I'm sure he is one of Tsuna's bullies then. OnomiTino, let me teach you lesson of respecting others. Hitman style.'_

"Ok, kora. Next, kora!"

With that the next one with dark brown hair and eyes said, "My name is KitamoKito. You can call me anything."

And like the other groups, they watched the next group that is still not done.

* * *

**With Lancia and the 4th Group**

The students in the fourth group are still somehow afraid of Lancia but still, Lancia decided to the tensing air around his group, "As I introduced myself a while ago, I will not hurt you. I was once in grave danger and the Decimo saved me. So just don't be afraid."

All the members of Lancia's group finally gave in, knowing that he will not hurt them (more like reconsider) because first the Vongola Enterprises will not hire anyone that will kill them. Silence enveloped them and one of the student decide to introduce himself, "My name is Kido Hotou. Nice to meet you." He has dark green hair and pale red eyes and judging from the tone he used, he is a cheerful guy.

The others saw this as a sign of introducing themselves. So the most fearless of the girl in their group, went next, "My name is KitomiYuuki." Her brother went next as well, "And I'm Kitomi Osamu. And you can see that Yuuki is my little sister." Them, being related could easily be noticed because of their appearance, Osamu has a little spiky blond hair and dark blue eyes, Yuuki has long blond hair and eyes same as Osamu.

The next two introduce themselves as well, "I'm IliniFina. And-" As long as he trailed off the next voice said, "I'm ItsakiPino." The first voice belongs to a girl with light pink hair and pink eyes and the second voice belongs to a boy with green hair and yellow eyes. As soon as the two finished the last boy who remained quiet in the whole ordeal spoke (atlas!), "And my name is KilimiKirei. Nice to meet you."

This time Lancia answered, "Nice to meet you too." He paused before he began to speak again, "Now I'll be explaining on how the tour around the mansion will go on. We will all go together throughout the whole trip and our purpose is to guide and watch over you during the tour. As we go to one place, we are allowed to scatter around the place but together with your group mates. The question that you will ask or may ask will be answered by us. Hence, another purpose of us, guides. Understand?"

"Yes."

"And do you have other questions?"

The students became silent for a while but then a question popped up of Yuuki and by that she raised her hande, "I have a question. You said that you were saved by the Decimo, right?"

Lancia seeing no choice answered, "Yes?"

"Then who is the Decimo? And does that mean the Nono already have a successor?"

"For the first question, I cannot tell you, all I can say is that he is a strong and kind hearted boy and the same as your age. And for the second question, yes, Nono now has a successor."

"Ahhh." This wasn't Yuuki's answer but all of the students (in his group) answers.

"Now any other questions?"

"None."

"So let's just wait for the other groups to finish."

"Yes."

* * *

**With Dino and 5th Group**

Dino nervously looked at his group members. How come all of them are girls and most of all they are the most determined to make him fall in love/ marry him and in other words, the leaders of the fangirls.

Gathering up his courage, he said, "Since we know each other now, I will explain to how the trip will work." The girls immediately replied, "Yes, Dino-sensei." But instead of being relieved that he will be able to explain what he needed to, he paled even more. _'The girls are going in to their 'fangirl' mode now! Please let me survive this!'_

"Even though we are divided into six groups, we will still be together as one in the whole tour. The purpose of us is to take care of you when we go to a place because we will be allowed to scatter in the particular room that we are in. If you have any questions about the place, you can ask us. Understood?"

With that the students nodded their heads in agreement. And now Dino is currently doing a happy dance in his mind while saying, _'Yes! Yes!'_

"Dino-sensei, may we ask you some questions?"

He should have known better, his happiness will always be short-lived. With that one question his hope shattered into million pieces because he already had a clue what they are going to ask him. But still hoping that it will not be it, he replied, "Uhm.. Okay."

The students thought for a while then the first one who thought for a question said, "Dino-sensei can I be your girlfriend?" The girl who asked was Gadegowa Mina, the one who initiated the Dino-sensei Fan Club.

"Sorry but I am currently not looking for a relationship." He was calm in the outside but in the inside he is panicking. _'Are they really going to ask what 'they' asked?!'_

And the other girls said their questions as well:

"Dino-sensei, can I be your future wife?" This was asked by Kimiko Yui, a serious girl with wavy blond hair and black eyes.

"Dino-sensei, what's your cellphone number?!" This was asked by Fugi Sachi, a hyper active girl with a short light purple hair and eyes but only a darker shade.

"Dino-sensei, where do you live?" This was asked by Liko Lina a normal girl with magenta hair and eyes.

"Dino-sensei, can you have a date with me?" That one question was asked by Riamo Chiki a girl who is so possessive of him, she has wavy, long red hair and light green eyes.

"Dino-sensei can you live with me forever? For richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, will you follow me to the ends of the world." The last question made Dino pale. The question was asked by Kotomi Sakami, a girl with short, wavy light green hair and dark green eyes. Apparently, she was the most eager/ possessive and like.

Calmly he answered, "Sorry, I'm currently not looking for relationships. And for the next two questions, sorry my cellphone number and address is private. The next one, sorry, I am and will be busy with work. And for the last one, the same, I am currently looking for any relationships."

All the girls became disappointed and Dino looked relieved and happy and he was not pale anymore however he was sure he heard the girls muttering something about 'Never giving up' and 'Will search for love potions'.

They all remained silent then on, the girls thinking of a way to make their Dino-sensei fall in love with them and Dino currently remembering why he hated fangirls and why fangirls can be the scariest beings on earth (next to Reborn but he wouldn't say that in front of him). And in all they just waited for the other groups to finish.

* * *

**Dino's P.O.V.**

After the little question and answer, the memory which he would like to forget, was again refreshed in my memory. I remembered the times that I had always been chased by fangirls, when they make love potions to make me fall in love with them and when our security system was defective last year's Valentine's Day.

**End of P.O.V.**

**_=+=Flashback=+=_**

_A fine and normal day to the Cavallone's Mansion. Maid, Butler and Bodyguard doing their own things and Dino in his office was doing his paperwork. Dino was not scared of what will happen today, because of many years of experience in this kind of situation, they have their most effective way of avoiding 'them'._

_While in the middle of paperwork, there was a knock on the door, "Come in." Dino said. The person who was on the door was Romario, one of his most trusted subordinates as well as his right hand man, came to his room with a grim expression and wearing a very terrified face._

_"Boss."_

_"Yes, Romario?"_

_"We have a big problem."_

_"What is it?"_

_"The Security System is not working properly."_

_This made Dino to stop signing the paperwork. 'Please assure me that what I just heard is wrong' Dino thought. Still wanting to confirm what he heard, he said, "Pardon?"_

_"Boss, the Security System isn't working properly."_

_Now that Dino heard that, he is now shaking with fear and is about to go berserk but he still asked, "Why? Yesterday it was working properly! It can't be!"_

_"Boss, calm down. Yes, it was working properly yesterday but Reborn-san came here and told us not to notify you. He went to the security room and did something. We never knew what he did but when we checked it today, all the defenses have been weakened. And before he left, he wants me to give this to you today." As Romario finished, he handed the letter to Dino._

_As Dino finished reading the letter he paled, he shook and muttered the words, "Why?! Why?!"_

_The letter said:_

_Dino,_

_As we all know it is Valentine's Day. I heard that you were able to hold 'them' off throughout those past years because of your security system. I noticed that you had been slacking off and over confident of your defenses so I gladly messed it up. So be ready to take on the Fangirls! I heard that they had manage to make a love potion. So good luck! My no good student._

_P.S. If I you can't survive this, you still need more tor- tutoring and training. And it begins now._

_Reborn_

_End of Letter_

_As Dino was about to go to a 'safer' place, the door opened revealing some of his subordinates, one of them said, "Boss, the girls are already in the mansion!" As he said that the girls_ came_ inside the office. Some in the door, some through the window and some are through the walls. All of them are carrying chocolates, the love potions and flowers. Some of their allies are there as well the bosses are carrying some sorts of written treaty about the marriage._

_==Time Skip==_

_As the day finished the girls and the others already went home. Dino didn't even had a chance to eat breakfast and lunch. And there he is in the dining room eating his late breakfast and lunch._

_This day was officially the worst day during the escape of his fangirl in Valentine's Day. This has caused him lots of paperwork, money and some part of his sanity. And throughout that experience he learned one thing; Never Let Reborn in the Mansion before or during Valentine's Day`,_

**_=+=End of Flashback=+=_**

And Dino shivered, still shivered at the memory.

* * *

**With Fon and the 6th Group**

The girls were rather calm in this group but written in their faces is their admiration to 'baby'. No one is talking or making a noise so Fon decided to stop the deafening silence, "Ni Hao. I'm sure you know who I am because I introduced myself a while ago so will you introduce yourself one by one." The students nodded in affirmation. "Okay, let's start from the left."

"My name is Pita Michiko, nice to meet you Fon-sensei." The first one said, a girl with short wavy yellow hair and yellow eyes."

"I'm Gasawa Shiho." The second one with a past waist dark blue hair and light blue eyes, said.

"My name is Kimiko Mika." A girl with short blue green hair and eyes, said.

"I'm Koruwa Michi, nice to meet you Fon-san." A girl with shoulder-length brown hair and lively brown eyes, energetically said.

"My name is Karawa Ayumi. Nice to meet you Fon-san." A girls with long black hair and light brown eyes said.

"And I'm Yabushi Luna. It is an honor to finally meet the greatest martial artist in the world." A girl with long brown hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes, said.

As the introduction finished, it was Fon's time to speak, "Nice to meet all of you. And Yabushi-san, it is an honor as well to be able to meet the finalist of the martial arts competition."

"I suppose you would want to know how we the tour around the mansion will be. We will be exploring the mansion together. However once we reach a certain place or room, we will be allowed to separate into our groups. And if you ever have a question you can ask it to me. Understand?"

The students nodded as they understood.

90090090909090000909990909090909090

As the guides had been given time to get to 'know' their group, it had already been 30 minutes, so Boreen-sensei decided to officially start the tour. Moving to the center front, he called out their attention, "Are all of you finished with the introductions? If yes form a line now because we are going to head to our first destination."

All the groups together with their guides moved back to their original positions, Boreen-sensei seeing this as a sign of 'yes'.

"Follow me."

They left the training room and started to go to the hallway, ending up at the first place main entrance, they stopped and Boreen-sensei said, "We are going to explore the first floor of this mansion, our first destination is the library. This library is the biggest in the world, from English to Chinese, books from different countries can be found here. And we are here.

* * *

Boreen-sensei opened the two big mahogany door of the library. The library looks like an ordinary library except it is very big and all of the materials are all first class and the Vongola Crest right in the entrance.

The students became petrified of what they saw each of them stuttered and Tsuna and his group were as surprised as their classmates are.

"Hey, doesn't he look familiar."

"They look like someone we know."

"Guys! That guy looks like!-"

The students can't take the pressure anymore.

5

4

3

2

1

The students fainted. Except Kyoya and Mukuro.

"Impossible."

* * *

And theeeeeeeeeeereeeeeeeee! The 6th Chapter which is my longest.. What do you think? Needs improvement? Horrible? Fine? If you can see mistakes please point it out.. It would really help..

Sorry again for the late update! TT^TT I will TRY to update as soon as possible! But it might be shorter..

Arigatou for still supporting this!

Ciao,

~Precious-Little-Girl


End file.
